The Miracle of Baby Feli
by DolmaafAmlod
Summary: This is my Hetaliafied version of the story of how Baby Jesus was born. Sorry if this offends anyone but then I sugest you don't read it. Don't know if I rated it correctly but here isn't anything really bad inside. Main pairing: Spamano though with hints of Dennor, Sufin, USUK and FrancexJean. Merry Christmas every body!


**Merry Christmas! **

**Pairings: Spamano, Dennor, Sufin, USUK**

**Warning: Nothing specific but some slight OOC**

24 Dec. Ultimate Christmas Tale

Lovino tiredly lay back in the bed and heaved a heavy sigh. He had a headache coming up. That headache was not getting better with a certain extremely hot Spaniard being around him 24 hours a day. He tensed as a pair of warm lips pressed against his neck.

"You seem disturbed mi tomata."

Lovino turned so he looked straight into Antonio's green orbs.

"Tonio, I've told you, you're not getting anything before the wedding."

Antonio pouted a little but gave in.

" Alright my love, you're the boss. I'll be back in a moment. I need to check on that everything is locked."

Antonio planted another tender kiss and got out of bed.

"Why didn't you think of that before you got to bed you idiot?"

Antonio laughed.

"I can't keep everything in mind can I?"

Lovino shook his head and leaned back in bead again. He truly loved that airhead. As he lay there in bed he started to doze off. He had had a long day on the tomato fields. Maybe he could take a nap before bedtime. That would be nice.

"Napie-time´s over you wanker get up."

Lovino yerked up and found himself staring at a blonde man with sparkling emerald eyes and bushy eyebrows. Lovino then lowered his gaze and found that the man was wearing nothing but a short white toga. Across his back stretched a pair of graceful feathered white wings. Wait! This was an angel!

"Who the hell are you?!"

The angel frowned.

"Well who the bloody hell does it look like I am? I'm Sir Artilius' arch angel. "

Lovino cocked an eyebrow. Alright for those who don't know. Sir Artilius was and would forever be known as the Lord of everything. The angel continued.

"My name is Britania. And I have a little detail to tell you. Well you have been tired a lot lately, right?"

Lovino nodded for him to continue.

"Well you're pregnant."

Antonio had sat down at the porch to gaze upon the stars for a moment. The past few weeks, engaged with his beloved Lovino, had been beyond perfect, and finally he found his life in peace. That's until.

"WHAT!"

It was impossible to mistake that scream. Antonio jerked up from his seat and hurried into the bedroom. Lovino sat curled up to a ball and stared at an empty spot on the wall. Big tears were streaming down his face and he was slightly trembling. Antonio hurried over and wrapped strong arms around his Lovino. The touch made Lovino flinch and he scooted away from the other.

"Lovi? What's the matter?"

"N-nothing, just a bad dream."

How could be possibly tell his husband that he was pregnant. It was sick. In all kinds of ways. He leaned up against Antonio's chest soon fell asleep yet again.

As weeks passed, the pregnancy became more and more obvious. He was constantly nauseous and cranky. And now the belly was starting to show. Lovino did everything in his power to avoid his fiancé but it didn't take long for Antonio to finally realize the obvious. Lovino lay tiredly on the bed in an attempt to collect his thoughts when Antonio entered. He smiled down at Lovi but the smile didn't reach his eye.

"Oh my, you've been awfully tired lately Lovino."

Lovino shivered. Antonio never addressed him by his full name. Antonio lay down beside Lovino and wrapped his arms around his waist. Still there was no warmth in the embrace.

"Do you know anyone other who's is tired all the time as well? Bella."

Lovino stiffened. He knew where he was going with this.

"O-oh so Bella is tired. "

"Si, her pregnancy is really getting the best of her. It's odd how much similarities it is between you and Bella. Should I make a connection?"

Antonio looked questioning at Lovino who did everything in his might to avoid eye contact. Antonio however was not pleased with that. He forcefully grabbed Lovino's chin so he looked him dead straight in his ever so cold eyes. Antonio leaned closer and a chilly smile spread across his lips.

"What is it you're not telling me, Lovino? Huh? "

Lovino shivered. He could not lie him straight in the face.

"I-I um…well…I…I'm pregnant."

The smile didn't fade, instead he leaned over and placed tender kiss upon Lovino's forehead, cheeks and lips while wondering.

"Do you really think that I'm that stupid Lovino? I figured that out days ago, I just wanted to have it come over your sweet lips. So tell me Lovino, who is it? Who is the proud father of this cursed child? Is it anyone I know?"

Lovino tried to get out of Antonio's grasp but to no avail. He started to panic, sensing the anger within Antonio. He didn't really blame him. Antonio couldn't possibly understand what he was going through.

"Don't worry about it though. I'm going to keep this a silent divorce and you may keep everything that is rightfully yours."

Lovino felt his eyes tear up.

"No. NO this is not what I wanted! I never wanted for any of this to happen! It's just the way it is! I can't help it! Antonio, please!"

Antonio finally let go of his fiancé and looked at him dead serious.

"So you couldn't help it? Someone forced you into this? I see, then I feel so sorry for you. I won't burden you more than you already are. I'll be out…"

Antonio was interrupted by a fist right in the face. He looked flabbergasted for a moment then fell back to the pillow. Lovino stared with teary eyes at Britania who now stood before them with his fists clenched. He looked absolutely furious. As soon as Antonio got up again he yelled.

"Are you bloody out of your mind? What the bloody hell do mean by divorcing Lovino like that! Don't you know who the father of that child is?!" Antonio shook his head while rubbing his soar cheek.

"Well let me tell you this much you bloody git. That child's father just so happens to be Lord Artilius himself!" Antonio's jaw dropped. That was not what he was expecting. He looked over at Lovino who had since long hidden his face in his pillow.

"Is this true Lovi?"

Lovino nodded furiously underneath the pillow, still crying. Britania scoffed a little.

" I thought you'd at least tell your fiancé about this. God knows how you'd might screw up if I wasn't fast enough to get here. Bloddy wankers. I must take my leave again, but I expect you to stay sensible for now on. I can't save you everytime. Oh and Lovino, don't forget our little deal. Alright? Take care of yourself, we don't want to have the child hurt."

With that Britania bowed deeply and vanished in the air. The same moment Lovino erupted into sobs and Antonio pulled him into his arms and whispered so softly.

"Oh Lovi. I am so sorry, about everything. If only had known…I had no idea I…I'm so sorry. Don't worry Lovi, I will be there with you till the very end and care for Lord Artilius child as though my own. I will keep you safe forever. I promise."

Lovino just kept crying and they sat there for a long while as they finally were reunited.

A few months later in the Royal Hetalia city a young teen with sweet blonde curls, blue eyes and round glasses, walked down the halls towards the private room where he would find his beloved Papa. As predicted, there he lay on a pile of cushions with a fair girl in his arms. As Matthew entered the room he brightened up.

"Ah! Mon petit you are finally home again! How happy you make me!"

Matthew bowed to his Papa and gave him a sweet smile.

"Yes papa I am back. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

King Francis gestured for his only son to step closer. And so he did.

"Do you know how much your education costs me every year? And how much it takes to keep this place maintained."

Matthew shook his head.

"Quite frankly my boy, I'm becoming broke and it's time to safety the taxes in the kingdom. So I will announce a new order. Everyone in my kingdom shall go to their father's city and get themselves tax written. That way I know where I have them. Isn't that nice of me?"

Matthew nodded but Francis saw the skeptically look upon his face.

"Let me make myself more clear my boy. I get money so you can keep on living your perfect life with your "friend", alright? Isn't that nice of me?"

Matthew nodded. There was no point in arguing with his papa in the matter. Francis gave him a warm smile.

"Good. Now that we've got that sorted, won't you join Jean and I for dinner tonight?"

Matthew smiled back.

"I'd be glad to papa. Just let refresh a little."

Francis nodded and Matthew left the room. He sighed a little to himself. Some people would not be pleased with that order.

True as been said. Antonio for example was in a horrible mood due to the news. Lovino was now in ninth month and the baby could come any day now and now he had to worry about transporting him to the city of Iberia where his ancestors once lived. That city was situated about four days walk from their current position. Brilliant. Lovino however was quite cool about the whole thing. Maybe it was the lack of energy due to the baby or his motherly instincts taking in, but for some reason he was calm as a calm river. This just stressed Antonio out even more.

"How the hell are you going to get yourself to Iberia if you're in ninth month? God knows what might happen."

Lovino looked at him.

"What might happen is that I give birth to a son in the middle of nowhere. Or we get there in time and I can give birth in the middle of nowhere somewhere ells. "

Antonio was not amused by the answer.

"I'm not kidding Lovi! There is no way in hell that you can survive the road to Iberia on foot!"

Lovino took a sip of his freshly made tee a smiled at him.

"On foot no. So you have to get me something to ride on."

And so, Lovino rode all the way to Iberia on pandaback. It truly was an extraordinary sight. Lovino had no idea of where Antonio had managed to find a goddamn panda but his previous owner had apparently chosen to sell Anime instead. Neither one of the two in the couple had any idea what that was, but the important thing was that he could ride to Iberia. As night fell on the third day, they could make out the city lines. Lovino had by then beginning to feel contractions and it truly affected his mood. The things didn't get any better when it turned out that there was no place in town to sleep. Everything was crowded and no one seemed to care about a pregnant man. Finally they reached a farm on the outskirts of Iberia. The owner of the farm, a beautiful blonde woman named Katysusha actually had a solution.

"Sorry boys, I don't have any space in the house, but you could always sleep in the barn if you like."

Getting desperate Lovino kindly accepted the offer and they made the way to the other building.

Now we need to go back a while. Somewhere in the north five young men lay gazing the sky. People mostly avoided the Nordics. They were mysterious with fair skin and blonde hair. Nordics were a silent people who barely left their city unless something was going on. Their wisdom was stunning and more than once had that wisdom saved the hardest of situations. It was unclear where they came from or how they could survive in the cold north, but so far they did. One of these five young Nordics who gazed upon the sky was actually the prince of this city. He was by far one of the wisest in the entire city and was known as Prince Berwald the wise. No one would ever doubt his knowledge. His older brother on the other hand was the complete opposite. Matthias was loud, talk active and a complete airhead. He was different from all the others in the city, he was known as Matthias the Brave, for his courage had never been questioned so far. Well maybe apart from one person. Lukas didn't talk much but when he did, it was either something very wise of an insult towards Matthias. The two of them had a very complicated relationship. He was known as Lukas the stoic. His little brother was even more silent. Eirikur could walk for days without saying one word. Everyone in the Nordics knew that so therefor he was known as Eirikur the silent. The last man on the ground was Berwald's 'wife' Tino. He was probably the sweetest boy in all the Northern cities. Tino was a halfblood who more than once had proved to have the temperament of a Russian. But most of the time, he was as caring as mother. Thus he was known as Tino the Gentle. As they lay there they set their eyes upon a star brighter than any others.

"Hey guys, look at that star, next to the star, isn't it brighter than the rest of them?" Matthias asked and was met by a look from Lukas.

"Idiot, you can't just say, the star next to the star, there are billions of stars that fits into that description. Which one do you mean?"

Matthias reached out and pointed at the star in particular.

"That one, that shines like no other star across the night sky that shines with the purity of a child yet with the wisdom of an old man. "

Lukas stared intensely upon the sky then found the right one.

"It does shine like no other star. Like it wishes to tell us something."

As he spoke the word, the star shone more intently forcing them to cover their eyes. Once they lowered their arms, they saw a young blonde guy with glasses.

"Behold! The hero is here!"

Four of them stared blankly at the strange man but Matthias grinned. The man continued.

"I am the star of Iberia and I bring great news to you mighty Nordics."

As he spoke the rest, the five faces lit up into almost an expectant joy and they got up. What the star of Iberia said was this.

"Far from here in the south will soon a child be born. He is the purest child upon this earth and will bring peace upon this world we're living in. This child is the future king of the world. I have come to you with this message so that you can journey to greet your king. Go now before the sun strikes upon the earth. I will be waiting."

With that the star was yet again placed among the rest of the stars, shining like no other. Matthias had already started walking away from the city. When he realized the rest didn't follow he turned back.

" What's the matter guys? We need to get to the prince."

Tino looked hesitantly.

"Well neither Berwald nor I can really leave the castle as future king and queen, and Lukas can't really leave without Eirikur. "

Matthias sighed. It did sound quite reasonable. Though right then Eirikur walked over and stood by Matthias.

"What makes you think that I'm going to stay here?"

Lukas gave him a stern look.

"You're too young to leave on such a quest little brother. You will stay here. I on the other hand, will join Matthias on this one. An airhead like him might need an extra brain. Berwald, Tino I trust you watch over my brother while I'm gone."

While he spoke he stood himself next to Matthias and pushed Eirikur towards the other two. Eirikur shot daggers at his brother but soon realized that arguing would be pointless. So he just angrily stormed towards the city. Lukas sighed. His brother would be mad at him but it was for his own best. He nodded at Berwald and Tino then the two of them left for their long journey to the south.

Weeks passed and the duo neared the city of Ottoman. It was something they both agreed on that the king would most probably be found there as it was the southern kingdoms capital. One night as they sat by the fire, Matthias whispered.

"Don't react now buddy, but I think we are being watched."

Lukas didn't move a muscle and his lips barely moved.

"I know. Whoever it is has been following since we left Nordic city. I wouldn't be too worried though it seems as if he is only watching us from distance. I feel sorry for him though. So far I have seen no fire and the nights are getting chilly."

Matthias tried his best to remain cool.

"What are we going to do?"

Lukas shrugged.

" For now, nothing. He might turn back or give himself away more clearly. When he does we'll deal with him."

With that he leaned back and fell into a moment of slumber soon to be followed by Matthias.

When Matthias woke up later that night it was getting colder. The fire had almost faded but it still gave some comfort. His entire body was numb so he didn't bother to move. He looked at Lukas snoring peacefully on the other side of the bonfire. He looked so beautiful. There were no sight of that usual frown upon his face and his lips were even curled up into a slight smile. Lukas shuddered unconsciously from the cold and buried himself deeper into his blanket. There was nothing Matthias wanted more than to warm the smaller man. Right then he caught eye of a shadow nearing the camp. He kept himself still not to alarm the intruder. Every now and then he would let out a sigh or a mumble but apart from that he gave no signs of being awake. Not until he stranger stood right next to him did he move. He flung himself up and tackled whoever it was down to the ground. The intruder gave a yelp and did his best to cover himself from potential threats. The commotion soon woke Lukas up and he quickly got a torch lit so that they could see the intruder clearly. Lukas eyes widened. Pinned down underneath Matthias weight lay a gasping Eirikur with eyes wide of fear. Lukas felt irritation arouse and he sat down. His little brother had some explaining to do.

Not much later, the trio arrived at Ottoman city. It had turned out that Eirikur had gotten into one of his silent modes so they hadn't gotten anything out of the teen. Seeing as it was too dangerous to send him back home alone now, Eirikur had followed to Ottoman city. After quiet an eventless journey through the city they arrived at king Sadiq's throne. Lukas and Eirikur bowed humbly in front of him and prayed that Matthias would do the same. He didn't. With a large, goofy grin on his face he walked straight towards Sadiq with spread arms.

"There's my old buddy! How're you doing you old drunkard?"

Sadiq grinned as well a rose to embrace his friend.

"Of all guests I expected to see, you turn out. Matthias you donkey! What are you doing here?"

Lukas met Eirikur's questioning look. Matthias laughed.

"Well I thought that was obvious you old monkey. To congratulate you!"

Sadiq stiffened in the hug and looked at him intensely.

"Congratulate me of what? What have you heard?"

Matthias looked back at him, confusion written across his face. A little cautious he said.

"Well… the kid of course. The newborn king."

Sadiq looked at him puzzled.

"I'm not sure I follow. I don't have any kid. What are you talking about?"

Any sort of good mood was gone in the room and replaced by a horrible tension. Lukas rose and laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

"Kid? Who said anything about a kid? Eirikur, did you hear anyone say anything about the kid. A kid? Who would talk about a kid?"

Sadiq stared at Lukas who's smile instantly vanished.

"W-well, what I mean is that…people talk about kids all the time and…Matthias…I was just…and then it kind of… a star told us that a king was born in the south and we kind assumed that this is where he was born. I'm sorry. We're going now, an honor to meet you your highness, come on Matthias, Eirikur let's not disturb the king."

Lukas was steadily backing away and pushing Eirikur behind him. They were however halted by the door. Sadiq grinned at them.

"Now, now why leave so all of a sudden. I was hoping to get a world alone with you."

Matthias cocked him an eyebrow. Sadiq continued.

"No need to worry Mat, I just need some information which only can be given by a true stoic Nordic. Guards, please see that Matthias and the young man are escorted for some rest in the guest hall. The rest of you are excused for the rest of the day, leave."

The hall was soon emptied with people and left Lukas alone with the king. Sadiq gave him an evil grin as leaned over in his throne.

"So a king is born, is he? "

Lukas nodded. It wasn't often that Lukas showed any emotions in his face but this man truly scared him. His fingers trembled uncontrollably and he was getting a lump in his throat. Sadiq sat silent for a moment, measuring the fear in the man. He was weak, no doubt. This was just too easy.

"Well that's just wonderful news isn't it? Just lovely."

Sadiq stood from his throne and walked towards Lukas who unconsciously backed away. Soon though, he was pressed against the cold wall. "So where is this _future _king? Is he far?"

Lukas swallowed.

"I-I don't know where he is. We thought he'd be here."

Sadiq smiled coldly and leaned closer.

"Is that so? Maybe I could help your brain to cooperate with me a little. Hm?"

Lukas winced as Sadiq stepped even closer, pushing his body onto him. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Sadiq started to caress Lukas cheek and whispered soothingly.

"Now my love, this will just hurt a wee bit."

"I think I know where the baby is."

Matthias turned and looked surprised at Eirikur.

"Are you done with silent mode now?"

Eirikur nodded and started to pace around the room while Matthias comprehended with just exactly the teen had said.

"Wait, so you know where the brat is?"

Eirikur shrugged.

"I think I do."

Matthias gestured for him to continue.

"In Iberia."

Matthias gave him a blank stare.

"Why the hell would a king be born in a farmer city?"

"Why would the star of Iberia tell about a king born in Ottoman city?"

It took a few moments before realization struck Matthias.

"Oooh that's true. Come on let's go and tell Lukas so we can hit the road. Sadiq might be an awesome friend but I'm not sure if I trust the staff."

" That won't be necessary Matthias, I'm right here."

Matthias and Eirikur spun around and found Lukas in the doorway. There was not much in his composure that gave away the various feelings that was going on inside of him, but Matthias and Eirikur could tell that something was wrong. It was something about the way he avoided eye-contact. Lukas continued.

"I suggest we get going then, king Sadiq has asked me to get there as soon as possible so I can report to him where the child is."

He had already started towards the gate and Matthias and Eirikur had to run to keep up with him.

"Why does Sadie want to know where the baby is?"

Lukas gave him a strange look.

"B-because he wants to give his own gift to the little child. Now let's head to wherever the child is. Come on you two, a snail is faster than you are."

And so they began their journey towards Iberia.

Lovino lay tiredly upon a mattress of hay a let out a pained breath. He was really having a hard time to keep himself calm as pain shot through his body every now and then. He could read the pain in Antonio's face every time Lovino gave out another pained cry. He was not far from giving birth to a baby and it was the most horrifying moment of his life. He closed his eyes and took a good hold Antonio's hand.

"Let's get on with it."

Not far away on the fields of Iberia lay two shepherds among their cheeps. One of them was a tall blonde and the other was a short man with a long dark ponytail. They were as different as moon and sun. They lay close to each other to keep warmth just gazing at the flawless night sky. It didn't take them long to slumber of in the others body heat. Suddenly though they were woken up.

"Oi, wake up lovey doveys I've got news for you."

The short man, Yao, opened his eyes groggily and let out a high pitched scream when he found himself only a few decimeters underneath a man wearing nothing but a short toga (of course it was Britania).

"Aiyaaaaaah, who on earth are you? And what do you mean by leaning so close to a complete stranger? That is highly inappropriate! Have you no sense you…you…"

Yao was interrupted by a sleepy hug from his companion.

"Yao-Yao is dreaming funny da?"

Yao squirmed out of the hug and kept yelling.

"It's no dream Ivan! Wake up and see for yourself! This man is real!"

Ivan opened his eyes and brightened up when he saw the angel.

"Become one with mother Russia, da?"

Britania shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm kind of busy right now and I need you to get up and do as I say."

Ivan gave the angel a creepy smile that never really reached his eyes.

"Niet."

Britania cocked him a thick eyebrow then turned to a still upset Yao.

"Oh come on you wanker. There's no need to be scared, I bring jolly good news to you today. A little king is born this night. He lies in a crib in the fair city of Iberia. Joyed be the day!"

With that Britania disappeared leaving the pair in slight confusion.

"Yao-Yao, he never told us what to do."

"Well isn't that obvious?"

Yao and Ivan turned and found there Alfred of Iberia standing among the sheep.

"You have to go see the kid of course."

Yao looked cautiously at the, to him, stranger.

"And where might that be."

Alfred shot him a Hollywood grin

"Just follow the hero! I'll be waiting there!"

With an obnoxious laugh he lifted to the sky and flew to the barn where he laid himself upon a cloud and watched the scene below.

The boy was truly beautiful. He had already barely visible red hair and huge amber eyes. He was almost identical to his 'mother' in whose arms he now rested. Lovino was pale and tired and a few tears still role down his cheeks but those were just tears of joy. He nuzzled the baby into a warm embrace and sang to him softly so that he would fall asleep. Antonio didn't know what he felt. One part of him felt that he wanted to love this child above anything else, but another part told him the obvious fact. This is not your child and you have nothing to do with it. Among with that came also relief, joy, grief and a tint of jealousy that he might lose the one he loved to an infant. Lovino saw the emotions in his face and gave him a warm smile.

"Tonio, he might not be yours biologically but that doesn't mean that he isn't your son. Come, say hello to Feliciano Vargas."

Lovino stretched out a hand to Antonio who hesitantly accepted it and leaned closer to the beautiful child. Antonio couldn't help but smile as Feliciano took a hold of his finger and held it tightly. Lovino smiled as well and placed a sweet kiss on Antonio's cheek and whispered.

"It is your son and he loves you just as much as I do."

Antonio kissed him back.

"No doubt there."

They both looked up and found Britania Angel and Alfred standing there side by side smiling warmly at them. Britania continued.

"I congratulate you my friends for the birth of little Feliciano. He will do great miracles one day. And he truly is in need of a proper father figure now that lord Artilius can't be with him all the time. He is after all the lord."

He and Alfred stepped closer and gazed upon the child.

"Truly the son of a Vargas."

Right then Yao and Ivan entered breathing heavily. They had run all the way from the fields. At the sight of Alfred, they knew that they were right. Neither one spoke as they felt that silence was the best for such a magical moment. So instead they just stood there hand in hand watching the wonder of a lifetime. This peaceful silence was soon broken by the cheery laughter of Matthias entering the barn.

"Hi buddies, where here for the baby. Now where is the brat?"

Feliciano instantly started crying at the sudden noise and the others glared at Matthias. Britania cocked an eyebrow when he saw Lukas and Eirikur enter. Lukas spoke.

"Sorry about that. Matthias is only half Nordic. That's why he's an airhead. We have traveled from the north to greet the new king."

Lovino looked between Feliciano and Britania for a while then turned to Lukas.

"The king?" '

Lukas nodded hesitantly then kneeled down in front of Lovino and the child, soon to be followed by Eirikur and Matthias.

"We are of the city of Nordic and it has come to our knowledge that a king is born here and that king lies in your arms."

Lovino looked puzzled down at the little child. How could he possibly be king? And of what? These two questions pondered long in his head while his child was showered in valuable gifts and wishes of a happy life.

The 'celebrations' kept on for a long while before everyone doze off to sleep. Soon there was only Lukas and Britania awake. Lukas couldn't sleep so he headed outside where he found a peaceful angel resting with the star in his lap. When Lukas passed he whispered softly.

"Another one who couldn't sleep, huh? Come sit."

He gestured for Lukas to the seat next to him.

"Don't worry it happens to the best of us."

They sat there silently while Britania unconsciously stroke Alfred's blonde hair. Eventually he said.

"So what is your plan now?"

Lukas looked up at him, slightly surprised by the unexpected question.

"Well…um…we are heading back to Ottoman city to tell Sadiq where the baby is. He wishes to congratulate the child as well."

Lukas fumbled nervously with a string on his tunic and did his best to avoid eyecontact.

"You do know his real intentions, don't you?"

Lukas looked up again and he saw a glimpse of compassion in the emerald eyes. He continued.

"Feliciano won't live to become a man once Sadiq hears about where the child is hidden. Do you really want that upon your conscious?"

Lukas barely ever showed emotions but the conversation brought back dark memories and he soon felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't just lie to him."

Britania smiled warmly and wiped away the tear.

"You will take another way home and let Feliciano's destiny rely on someone else. You have done nothing but right in service to the king but now your part is fulfilled. I suggest you leave now. The longer you wait the more impatient will the king become, so journey now and you'll be home by sunset"

Lukas gave him a puzzled look.

"How is that possible?"

Britania just winked.

"We angels have our ways, now go my friend."

Lukas nodded and gave him one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you, great angel, I am forever grateful."

With a slight bow he turned to fetch the other. He was halted though.

"Oh, and Lukas! I suggest you talk to Matthias about what happened. Relationships rely on trust and equality and that we must not break. Go now and good luck."

Lukas gave him a last nod and less than ten minutes later the three Nordics were heading back home, faster than any now living man. Left by the gate sat Britania with his Alfred just waking up.

"Hey Iggy? Did the Nordics go?"

Britania ignored the stupid nickname and smiled at him warmly.

"Indeed they did Alfie. And I believe that lord Artilius would like to get some inside information of the newborn king. Will you join me?"

Alfred smiled brightly at him and got up with an outstretched hand.

"What kind of hero would I be if I didn't?"

Arthur gladly accepted it and leaned closer to the other.

"I suppose you are right. What hero would you be? Either way you are about to become a late hero if you don't hurry up. "

With a tease full smirk Britania and a peck to the star's lips he swiftly lifted from the ground and flew above Alfred's head. Alfred smirked back up at him.

"I take that as a challenge. Now just maybe that the arch angel will be the one late. Since he is busy teasing poor innocent stars instead."

He lifted from the ground till he was in eyelevel with Britania and said with a smirk.

"Last one at the throne buys the other one a drink."

Britania just rolled his eyes.

"Always so immature are you? Well no harm in teaching you a lesson."

With that Britania shot like a bird through the air in such great speed that he was gone before Alfred could fully react. Once he did he let out a laugh and raced after his friend not in the mood to loose against a simple angel. Soon the two of them shot through the air side by side and set the surrounding in peace.

Sadiq looked intently at Matthias. Matthias looked intently at Sadiq. Neither one spoke. Sadiq would occasionally take a sip of his tee and Matthias would start to whistle on some goofy melody. Then they would yet again fall into silence. Eventually Sadiq decided to break the silence.

"So, Mat? Did you find the kid?"

"Yepp, cute little thing."

"That's…nice. So where was he?"

At the question a smirk spread across Matthias lips.

"I thought you might ask that. Well I tell you this much. We missed the obvious and fell oblivious."

Sadiq felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation. Matthias was mocking him and keeping away from the truth. Matthias noticed with satisfaction the reaction.

"Not good enough answer for you? That's a pity, I can't say it out loud."

Sadiq shot him a glare which was casually shrugged off.

"But I can tell you this much."

Matthias leaned over the table so they were only centimeters away from each other. Before Sadiq could react he somehow managed to get a knee straight in the face and was pushed on his back to the cold floor. He instantly raised his hand to rub his soar chin. Matthias stepped over the table with a dead cold expression on his face. He grabbed Sadiq's tunic and whispered faintly in his ear.

"If you ever touch Lukas again, I swear to you I'll be the first one behind the new king once he's come to take you down."

He let go of the other male and trotted away towards the gate.

"Well I've gotta get back. Nice seeing you again though, take care, oh and one last thing. This day never happened just so you know. Take care."

Matthias waved at his old friend as he left the room, still babbling on whatever caught his mind even though no one could hear him. Left on the floor sat Sadiq, now determined to find that brat and to finish him of once and for all.

**But that's a complete different story which might appear during Easter. That's all I've got this year and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Honestly I'm taking a vacation until the 1st of January, I've been working like a dog this month. So I finally ad. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. **


End file.
